Quixote
Quixote (pronounced 'ki-ho-tee') have been called "duck-billed wolverines." A Quixote is a bizarre looking creature, having an outward appearance somewhat like that of a beaver with a duckbill. In domestication, this brown furred marsh animal behaves much like a dog and is treated as such by the Bayou Halflings. Most are about 2 ft. tall at the shoulder. A Quixote’s webbed feet allow it to move through wetlands with a movement rate of 30 ft. regardless of terrain. Bogs, mud, and quagmires do not affect its movement rate. In the wild, these herbivores feed at the bottom of marsh waters, using their black platypus-like mouth to forage for food. Its claws allow it to climb trees, in order to evade predators and obtain fruit. Once aloft, it can glide between trees using a furry membrane beneath its legs, in much the same way a flying squirrel does. These adaptations help it survive in its unbelievably hostile environment. A Quixote has learned to defend itself fiercely with its claws, like a badger, raking for 1d4+2/1d4+2 damage. It is an excellent swimmer and climber and uses these skills to evade combat by swimming into water or climbing a tree. Not a few Bayou Halfling families have one of these pets in their home, some of which fulfill the role of “guard dog.” Some halfling hunters use them for tracking and retrieval, due to their keen sense of smell, direction and hearing. COMBAT Ferocity (Ex): A Quixote is tenacious in combat, continuing to fight even while disabled and dying (Injury and Death PHB). Rage (Ex): If a Quixote or an ally takes damage, the Quixote flies into a berserk rage the following round, clawing madly until either it or its opponent is dead. It gains +4 Strength, +4 Constitution, and -2 AC penalty during this time. A Quixote cannot end its rage voluntarily. The opponent must die or escape to end the rage. Glide (Ex): Using furry membranes beneath its legs, a Quixote can glide from an elevated position to a lower location, at a speed of 40 ft. The total distance of a glide is based on Quixote HD, determining the rate at which the Quixote drops toward the ground. At 1 HD a Quixote can glide 5 ft. distance for each 1 ft. it drops, at 2 HD can glide 5 ft. distance for each 2 ft. it drops, at 3 HD can glide 5 ft. distance for each 3 ft. it drops, and so on. If a constant wind (20 mph + 10 per Quixote HD) is blowing, it is possible for a Quixote to fly 40 ft. (clumsy) as long as the wind maintains its speed. Ultrahearing (Ex): A Quixote can hear ultrasounds, which are high frequency sound waves. Quixote can emit ultrasounds that can only be heard by animals with ultrahearing, allowing secret vocalizations for use as danger and hunting signals. Their hearing is so sensitive that a Quixote suffers a -4 penalty (saves and damage) to sound-based attacks. Trip (Ex): A Quixote that hits with a claw attack can attempt to trip an opponent as a free action, without making a touch attack or provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot react to trip the Quixote. Category:Monster